


Blown

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Rufus Taylor - Fandom
Genre: Adufus, M/M, PWP, RuBert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PWP with Mild Drug Use</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blown

**Author's Note:**

> PWP with Mild Drug Use

The dim light cast unique shadows across the room as he lifted the joint to his lips. He inhaled deeply, taking it in slowly. His eyes slipped closed as the hands of his lover played over his naked form. The smoke seeped from his full lips as his eyes slid open to watch it dance into the air. It floated gently into the air, almost riding the sultry voice of Robert Plant. The sexy blues of Since I've Been Loving You seamlessly fitting the mood of the room.

He offered the joint to the naked, blond straddling his thigh. Adam watched as his lips closed around it, taking a deep drag. There was something oddly sexy about watching him smoke. His pretty lips around the joint, his eyes sleepy from the high, but alive with lust. The way those same eyes stared at him through the smoke leaving his lips. Adam licked his lips before taking the final drag. He dipped his head as Rufus came up to meet him. Their lips brushed as Adam shared the smoke, blowing it gently into his mouth.

As the smoke dissipated, their lips touched. The kiss slow, hot, just like the licks of Jimmy Page's guitar. Adam's hands moved into the long blond hair as the kiss intensified. His tongue winning the battle, claiming every inch of Rufus's mouth. He indulged in the taste, taking it again and again. Rufus whimpered as Adam's fingertips made a soft, wispy trail down the center of his back. His large hands cupped the small, firm ass, his hips rolling ever so slowly up against Rufus. Adam groaned into his ear, cock throbbing against the other. Rufus lifted his head, knowing exactly what that husky groan meant. 

He teased Adam, grinding his equally hard cock against him. Rufus leaned over to grab another joint and lit it up. His head fell back as he took a deep drag. Rufus slowly exhaled letting the smoke drift into the air above his head. Adam's hands were restless, sliding along thighs, but teasingly avoiding the cock that was so eager for one small touch. Rufus looked down to see Adam's hungry eyes, catching them, he lifted the joint between them, a sly smile touching his lips. Adam's hand brushed along his till he reached the joint, taking it from him. Rufus watched as Adam took a hit. How was he so sexy smoking? Lazy, dark eyes staring through incredibly thick lashes. Full, freckled lips, that made everything he did with them so very erotic. Rufus made sure Adam was focused on him before he slithered down his body. His tongue tasting, teasing, every divot, every salty, sweet inch. Rufus knelt between Adam's legs, fingertips gliding along the thick muscle of his thighs. Rufus moaned at the feel of them, he caught Adam's hazed eyes as if asking for permission before he took what he wanted.

A grin touched Adam's lips before he took another hit. As Rufus took the tip ever so slowly into his mouth, the smoke slithered out of Adam's mouth with a soft moan. Half lidded eyes watched the blond's head dip lower, taking more. It felt like slow motion as Adam laid his head back, taking deep drag. He felt way too good right now. So high on some good shit, a pretty thing blowing him, and the sexy sound of Led Zeppelin. He felt as much a Rockstar right now, as on the stage earlier that night. 

The smoke came out in a rush as Rufus unexpectedly deep throated him.

“Fuck.” The husky, hazed, sound torn from Adam's lips

Rufus's eyes caught his through the blond locks as his head slowly came back up from the base of Adam's cock. Adam groaned again, hips arching towards Rufus, begging for the pleasure yet again. Rufus's eyes smirked for him as he inched back down again, tongue tight against the long vein in Adam's cock. Rufus was becoming all too aware of his own need as he reached down giving himself some badly needed strokes. Though his main focus right now was getting Adam off. His paced picked up, making Adam moan, arching towards him again. Adam's last conscience thought was to drop the joint into the ashtray. His hand finding Rufus's hair, fingers tangling in it. He was desperate to control the pace, but too buzzed to. All he could do was feel Rufus's hot mouth moving on him, feel the vibrations as Rufus moaned around his cock. 

Rufus knew Adam gave in when his fingers slipped from his hair. His husky sounds a incoherent cloud of obscenities that clung to the smoke in the room. He felt Adam tense, spilling onto his tongue again and again. Rufus moaned as he swallowed Adam's offering. He slowly pulled off, looking up to see Adam's mouth slack, eyes still closed in pleasure. He sat back on his feet, slowly stroking as he waited for Adam to recover. Adam's head slowly lolled forward, eyes barely focusing on the sight before him. Rufus moaned, licking his lips.

Adam curled a finger at Rufus, beckoning him closer. Reluctantly Rufus let go of his cock and crawled up Adam's body. He straddled Adam, his ass against Adam's still slightly hard cock. He bit his lip waiting for Adam. His patience rewarded with Adam's thick fingers closing around his cock.

“Shit.” Rufus groaned, desperately needing to come.

Adam's strokes were slow, torturous, they seemed to build with the music, as if he wanted to watch him come and just the right moment. Rufus didn't think he could hold out much longer, it felt way too good as hard and leaking as he was. His eyes slipped closed as he rocked back against Adam's slightly hard cock. Whimpers and moans pouring from his lips.

“Come for me Ru...” Adam nearly moaned it. “Let me watch you come all over me.”

Rufus shuddered, coming in mere seconds. Spilling onto Adam's hand and stomach.

“So pretty...” Adam's voice soft, but gravely making Rufus shudder in his lap.

Rufus struggled to open his eyes, but focused on Adam's finger sliding through the come on his stomach. He brought it up to his lips, groaning at the taste of it.

“Fucking hot.” Rufus managed, still in a haze. He slowly moved from Adam's lap, laying at his side. His leg tangled with Adam's as he head rested against his shoulder.


End file.
